<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freak in me. by MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191597">Freak in me.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky/pseuds/MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky'>MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Androgyny, Awkward Roronoa Zoro, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pervert Vinsmoke Sanji, Tags May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky/pseuds/MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story in which Zoro struggles with himself and Sanji enjoys the tease. </p><p>(I have no summary written as of right now, sorry!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Freak in me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Um well, I figured I'd try this out. My first time writing for ZoSan so everything about them is probably gonna be out of proportion, and this is an introduction chapter? I can't tell where I'm going with this yet but I don't really think I want a whole lot of chapters on this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are many things in the world that Roronoa Zoro dislikes, but can withstand. Like driving in rush hour traffic, or sleeping in late, coming home from work only to get turned around in the hallways.</p><p> Why would they label the doors in such a confusing manner? Anyone would get lost in such a damn maze of a building. His usual excuse for that last part.</p><p>Though there is only one thing that he cannot stand. His flatmate, Vinsmoke Sanji. A rather flamboyant man who had a flare for women. </p><p>Overall he was a normal man, so to speak. He swooned and flirted with countless women, his favorite victim was Nami, the wicked witch who lived on the east side of their apartment complex. And occasionally Robin, their building manager. </p><p>Yes, Sanji, in Zoros eyes anyways, was normal. His fashion sense? That was a whole other story. It was the main reason Zoro could not stand Sanji. Pale creamy skin was always put on display, sauntering around in light clothing that were sheer articles. Mostly dresses and low waist jeans with a simple camisole was all the blonde wore. And it drove Zoro mad.</p><p>He may have developed a slight attraction to Sanji during the first few months of their living together. Though it all went down hill when Sanji swapped his fresh, prim and proper suits for tight fitting clothing. </p><p>The first time Zoro had encountered Sanji dressed as such was purely an accident. He was let off work early, his boss Mihawk stating that the higher ups had called him for a meeting. Something about an annual budget report that Zoro didn't really care to hear out.</p><p>Of course he would have mentioned to Sanji that he was going to be home earlier than expected, but the thought felt so domesticated. It was as if he were texting a significant other, and Sanji of all people. </p><p>Not that he had a problem with taking Sanji as a significant other, as much of a pain in the ass he was. Zoro was infatuated with him, which also infuriated him at the same time.</p><p>How could he, a simple man, be so in love with a womanizer. </p><p>With countless thoughts countering each other in a battle of love and hate for Sanji, he hadn't noticed that for once, he actually made it to his door right away. </p><p>Figuring the other occupant was home, he twisted the door knob and slipped in through a gap big enough for him. He toed off his loafers and loosened his tie, a tedious chore since Sanji always did the laundry and insisted a full Windsor knot was the way to go. Tossing his winter coat on the rack by the door way he groaned silently to himself about dealing with Perona. </p><p>Since Mihawk would be gone, the annoying wisp of a woman would be supervising until he returned. </p><p>"O-oi! Mosshead, what the hell are you doing here?!?" </p><p>Zoro gritted his teeth and turned to yell back at Sanji, his temper flaring but dying just as quickly when the sight of his roommate came into view.</p><p>His good eye widened comically, jaw dropping so low it might as well have hit the floor.</p><p>"I- I. Uh. Um..." </p><p>A full minute of silence rolled by. Mostly due to shock on Zoros part, Sanji? Well he looked embarrassed, his ears were a solid red, just like his trembling lips around a lit cigarette. Wide blue eyes were defined by a smudged dark brown and mascara. Cheeks dusted with blush were now shadowed by natural blush as the heat of embarrassment at being caught enveloped Sanji.</p><p>Zoro would have said something, anything, were it not for the peachy pink ruffled crop top showing off a smooth, well defined chest and abdomen. A trail of blonde dipping under low waist, ankle cut flared jeans. Heels. </p><p>Sanji was wearing heels. In their apartment. </p><p>Sanji was wearing makeup, with jewelry and a pink shirt that showed off his skin. </p><p>"S-stop staring you shitty moss for brains!!" A wet wooden spoon hit the middle of Zoros forehead, thankfully it was more than enough to snap him out of that trance.</p><p>"Why you-!" Rubbing the soup from his forehead, he bent over to grab the spoon and threw it back at the cook. He averted his gaze this time, opting to look at the port as he heard Sanji curse.</p><p>"The food will be done in an hour." </p><p>Zoro swallowed his snarky comment and shut his eye. "Right." God did a nap sound so good right about now. </p><p>Yet as soon as Zoro made it to the confines of his own private bedroom. Napping was the last thing on his mind as a visage of Sanji assaulted him. Looking at the other was impossible during dinner, especially knowing what he had done instead of napping. </p><p>Ever since that one incident, Sanji wore more frilly clothing, some girly and others more chic and stylish. Words he learned from Robin as she complimented Sanji during her visits. </p><p>It wasn't the clothes that bugged him however, it was the person that wore them and how much they affected him that ticked him off. He couldn't stand the blue balls his flatmate was giving him. </p><p>With a heavy, tired sigh, he looks to the alarm clock. Yet another night gone and passed with Zoro getting no sleep. Though he felt wrecked with how clammy his skin was, Sanjis outfit of the day was... </p><p>Well, too much for Zoro to sleep anyways. </p><p>He wonders briefly as his gaze moves to the door, imagining the other door beyond it. The selfish, loud, annoying yet amazingly attractive person who was currently sleeping behind it. Completely unbeknownst to the inner turmoil he's causing Zoro. </p><p>"Fucker." He whispers to no one in particular. </p><p>On the other side of the door, Sanji clutches at his chest. He can feel his heart beating a mile a minute, pounding against his rib cage like it wants to explode. To erupt and expose him for listening in on Zoro for the millionth time that month. </p><p>It isn't his fault however. The apartment is always dead silent at night and Zoro isn't exactly good at being quiet. With a grimace at himself for spying on the other man, he pushes away from the door and slips into his own room looking back at the white barrier between him and Zoro with a forlorn smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know, it's a mess, I'm a mess. This is kinda me working out my kinks and what not because I love lean men in women's clothing, and also that I myself suffer from gender dysphoria. Scratch that last bit. </p><p>I'm dipping my toes in this pool before I sink with this ship because I'm a coward like that. </p><p>I accept any kind of criticism of course, be it slurs or compliments I'm not picky! It helps me grow as a writer and figure out my mistakes and what not. </p><p>Also, the title is from a song by mild orange. I highly recommend it because it is a really good song. </p><p>Thanks for any future kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, etcetera etcetera.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>